ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
House Hightower
House Hightower of Oldtown is a noble house sworn to House Tyrell of Highgarden. Their lands are found at the mouth of the Honeywine River, along the western coast of the Reach The Hightowers are among the oldest and proudest of the Great Houses. They have often preferred trade instead of war, and have also avoided many wars because of their support for the Faith of the Seven. The Hightowers can be legitimately referred to as being either "of Hightower" or "of Oldtown". Lords of House Hightower traditionally wield the Valyrian Steel sword Vigilance. The sword is currently held by Lord Commander Damon Hightower of the Kingsguard. History Antiquity The family is ancient, existing since the dawn of days when they were petty-kings. In antiquity House Hightower were Kings in their own right, ruling much of the southern half of what is today the Kingdom of the Reach. The city of Oldtown's defenses were hardened by repeated reavings by the ironborn and invasions from the Gardener Kings to the north or their Dornish neighbors to the south. Over time the Hightowers would build stronger walls and taller towers, rendering the city into the most formidable in Westeros. Legend has it that the stone High Tower itself on Battle Island is a construction by Bran the Builder himself, built on the base of the ancient black fortress that once dominated the island. The Dornish Rebellion The King had become mistrustful of his dornish advisors in the small council after the death of Anders Yronwood. Thus Loras I Baratheon dismissed in 356AC those who had served him faithfully for years. The only elected members of his Council remaining were his Hand, Lord Edric Dondarrion of Blackhaven, and Lord Otto Hightower, who had only become the Master of Ships two years prior to this. Lord Hightower assembled his fleet to the Royal and Stormlands fleet to assault Dorne from the south. He and the Royal Fleet sailed up the Brimstone to Hellholt. Rather than siege the castle from the ocean, Lord Hightower ordered his forces to land and assault the Keep of Lord Uller. The battle was resounding success however, Lord Hightower himself was killed. His second in command, Lord Bar Emmon assumed command of the fleets and Hellholt. Lord Hightower's grandsons Jason Hightower and Arthor Hightower, alongside his son Damon Hightower, rode into the Princes Pass as outriders for the Tyrell army. Their victories and hardships allowed the Tyrell army to make entrance into Dorne, ultimately leading to the end of the rebellion. The Second War of Reclamation Upon returning to King’s Landing for his coronation to mourn his father’s death, King Orys I Baratheon was met with people suggesting that he go to war with the North while the Targaryens invaded. Disappointingly, Theodan Baratheon as well has Lord Velaryon, the Hand, were some of the more vocal opponents to the idea of going to war. Following a screaming match between Theodan and Orys, the King dismissed both his Hand and Master of Laws, and declared war against the North. And so, ready to invade the Kingdom of Winter, King Orys called his banners. Lord Theodan declined the call, refusing to support the war. Lord Mace Tyrell responded to the call, and rallied his men. The Dornish host joined with the Reachmen with Princess Alysanne and several relatives all riding to war, much to the disdain of many Reachmen and Dornishmen alike who had fought against each other two decades earlier. Lord Jason and his brother Arthor jumped at the chance to leave Oldtown and win glory, and promptly pledged their service to His Grace as a part of his army. Orys gladly accepted, and once again Sers Jason and Arthor found themselves commanding the outriders for a massive army. After being led on a wild goose chase by Lord Frey, Jason demanded full control of all outriders, and after being given complete command, was able to successfully scout out Frey's position, proving his prowess as a tactician and allowing King Orys to capture his hated rival. Although not directly a part of the climactic battle, Jason's fate would be changed soon after by news of his father's stupidity. Jealous of Jason's success, and wanting his own slice of glory, Norman Hightower saw that Highgarden was undefended and attacked by Ironborn raiders. In a foolish blind charge, Norman took a serious head wound from the haft of an axe, and was carried off the field mumbling gibberish. When Jason arrived back at the High Tower after the war, he found a much different home than he had left it. Norman Hightower had taken severe injuries on the field and he was left permanently addled for his trouble. Yet, much to Jason's chagrin, Norman refused to die. Knowing that he was in no condition to run the house, but that they could not kill him, Jason and his mother made a pact: Jason would secretly run the affairs of House Hightower, and his mother Elinor would assist him when he was away.Category:Noble House Category:Reach